Under-fire Wiki
News! 07/29/2014 The Memory of the Genesis! with new Quests The Confederacy needs your immediate help. After recovering the “Genesis” database our scientists have encountered a tough obstacle: to read the messages from the base one must possess a set of microcontrollers – special decoding microchips. Unfortunately, we were not the first to get to the “Genesis”. Some marauders and Renegade Generals got their fingers on that storage and stole part of the microcontrollers. If these bastards achieve to collect them all, they will get access to the “Genesis” protocols concerning the Ambrosia-mutagen. This would be a real threat to us, no matter how armed we are, for the mutagen fears no bullets or medicine... We have to get the microcontrollers back at all cost. The value of the “Genesis” information can’t be underestimated and the Renegades should be kept away from it! News! 07/14/2014 Invasion of the Steel Legion! We have noticed large squadron of Steel Legion invaders, Generals. This Battle will be very hard, Generals! Update note: 1. 12 New missions and 1 additional for those, who have got icebreaker chip. 2. Event shop with technologies and rare entourage 3. New spaceport missions released. 4. New mercenaries in Capitan Luck gambling machine! Event will end at 25 July 2014y. News! 04/18/2014 Invasion of the Bekky Steward pirates! Fight for resources! Burn and kill all who come to invade our galaxy! With all of you Generals we will protect our system from attackers! Hurry up to train your soldiers and upgrade weapons! Invasion lasts from 17 to 26 of April (Included). During the defence, Confederation opens an Event shop with: • Powerful mercenaries - Mortar platoon and Special Squad "Chimeras"! • Extra technology - "Scarab Medical Bots"! • Mystical environment - Alien artefact! • Mines and battle stimulator In addition you can participate in 3 deadly missions from space port! The strongest of you, will get a chance to get a key for 13th mission of the event! Good luck in space! News! 04/10/2014 Generals we have good news! there are 4 absolutely new missions for Eric Claymore! If you overcome them all, you will get a unique equipment for Eric to make him stronger! Notice that only Eric can play them. Update! 12/19/2013 Good news, Agents - Under Fire got an update or the update that we have been waiting for so long! Let's take a quick look at all the things that await us: • a new star system "Phoenix Feather" is now available for exploration: over a dozen of missions, expeditions, some of which surely are a hard nut to crack, • Pandora's box has been opened: prove youself worth and gain unique technologies fighting against other players - skim through the instructions (it won't take long) if you aren't sure how to take part in battles , • an additional set of prizes in the "Captain Luck", including much needed technology points, • some minor bugs have been fixed and we hope that as the result overall gaming experience has been enhanced. Category:Browse